Cinta 7 Hari
by SuperJunior137
Summary: "Mochi-ya " "Huh ? Mochi ? Kenapa ?" "Karena pipimu gembul seperti Mochi" "Kalau gitu aku memanggilmu, Koala" "kenapa ?" "Karena kau mirip koala " "Asal kau yang memanggil, aku suka" ZhouRy Fanfiction Yaoi Sad Story


Zhoumi POV

Aku merasa tak punya semangat hidup lagi…

Mungkin sebentar lagi, penyakitku akan membunuh diriku. Kakiku kini telah lumpuh hingga aku harus duduk di kursi roda.

"Hallo, boleh aku memeriksamu ? Aku dokter pribadimu.."

Aku menoleh… namja ini… aku menyukainya

.

.

.

.

Hari Pertama…

"Zhoumi-ssi, kondisimu kini membaik.", ungkap dokter itu. Zhoumi hanya diam dan menatap luar jendela. Seperti omong kosong saat dokter pribadinya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalam kondisi membaik. Tapi bukan berarti dengan kata itu, penyakitnya hilang bukan ?

Dokter itu ikut meilhat ke arah jendela, lalu bertanya dengan beraninya.

"Zhoumi-ssi.. kau sedang lihat apa ?"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin di ganggu. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tekan bel bila kau memerlukan bantuan"

Ketika dokter itu ingin beranjak keluar, Zhoumi menahannya.

"Dokter Henry… aku ingin kau menemaniku…"

Henry, si nama dokter itu menoleh ke arah Zhoumi. Lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

Hari Kedua…

"Zhoumi-ssi.."  
"Panggil saja aku Zhoumi, tidak usah terlalu formal.", ujar Zhoumi dengan senyumannya. Baru kali ini Henry melihat senyum manisnya. Asal tahu saja, hanya Henry yang bisa melihat senyum manisnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau jangan memanggilku dokter Henry. Panggil saja Henry. Arra? ^^"  
"Ne, Henly-ya~"

Henry hanya tersenyum ketika Zhoumi memanggilnya dengan lembut. Baru kali ini dia menangani pasien yang berubah menjadi semangat tak seperti biasanya. Itu sebenarnya… karena dia. Henry adalah sosok penyemangat Zhoumi.

.

.

.

.

Hari Ketiga…

"Mochi-ya~"  
"Huh ? Mochi ?"  
"Ne~ Mochi ^^"  
"Kenapa aku dipanggil Mochi?"

"Karena pipimu gembul seperti kue mochi"  
"Kalau gitu, aku ingin memanggilmu Koala."  
"Eoh ? Wae ?"

"Karena wajahmu mirip koala."  
"Asal Mochi yang manggil, gege suka"

"Henly-ya ?"  
"Hm ?"  
"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mau kau jadi pendamping hidupku."

Henry diam untuk sejenak berfikir. Henry juga menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman.

"aku juga menyukaimu… baiklah, aku mau~"

Zhoumi tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Henry, lalu digenggamnya erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang suster memanggil Henry untuk keluar karena ada beberapa laporan yang harus diketahui.

.

.

.

"Dokter Henry, pasien bernama Zhoumi kankernya sudah memasuki stadium akhir."

Hati Henry hancur mendengar ini, belum lagi setelah ia juga membaca hasil pemeriksaan akhir. Tak ada yang salah… hasil pemeriksaannya benar. Kankernya memasuki stadium akhir. Bahkan hari itu baru saja Zhoumi dan Henry menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Dokter saya permisi dulu."  
"ne. Terima Kasih, suster."

Henry kembali ke kamar inap Zhoumi yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Wae ? Kenapa kau sedih ?"  
"A-a.."  
"itu amplop apa ?"

Henry menyembunyikan amplop coklat berisi laporan pemeriksaan Zhoumi. Dan memasang senyum paksa.

"Aniya chagi. Ini laporan hasil seminar dokter.", Henry lalu memeluk Zhoumi dengan erat. Zhoumi kaget karena itu pelukan pertama dari Henry. Tanpa Ia ketahui, Henry menangis diam-diam karena sebentar lagi, namja yang dicintainya ini akan pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Hari Keempat…

"Henry ?"

Setelah saat Henry membaca laporan hasil akhir pemeriksaan, Ia menjadi suka melamun. entah berapa kali Zhoumi memanggilnya, selalu saja slow respon.

"Liu Xian Hua~!"

"Eh ? Wae gege ?"

"Kau kenapa ? Sakit ?"

"A-ani. Mungkin karena aku banyak pikiran karena pasien, gege ^^"

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. Aku terlalu membebani pikiranmu."

"Ge~", Henry meraih tangan Zhoumi lalu mengenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani karenamu. Yang aku tahu, kaulah yang selalu membuat penatku hilang. Jadi.. jangan negative thinking."

"Baiklah~", Zhoumi mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Jangan banyak bergerak, ge. Nanti nggak sembuh lho."

"Aku yang tahu diriku sakit atau tidak, Henly.."

Henry membantu Zhoumi Gegenya duduk. Wajah pucat itu… entah akan terasa hilang karena senyumannya.

"Mendekatlah…."

Henry mendekat ke Zhoumi, lalu Zhoumi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Zhoumi memejamkan matanya, tapi Henry tidak mau dulu… Dia melihat Gegenya begitu sayangnya ke Henry meski Henry hanya diberi kasih sayang berupa senyuman dan ciuman. Bukan dari bentuk benda, tapi hatinya.

Henry menitikkan air matanya. tidak kuat lagi. Ini ciuman yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir dari Zhoumi. Akhirnya Henry memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciuman lembut itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya….

.

.

.

Hari Kelima…

Henry menyuapi Zhoumi nasi sayur. Meski Zhoumi sudah bosan dengan nasi sayur ala koki rumah sakit, tapi saat disuapi Henry rasa sayur itu akan berubah hingga Zhoumi akan betah sama menu yang itu-itu saja.

"Gimana ge? Enak ? ^^"

"Enak sekali bila kau yang menyuapinya~", Zhoumi memberi senyuman hangatnya. Henry lantas berpikir… bahwa itu senyuman terakhir yang Ia berikan.

'Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat senyumnya?'

"Henly?"

"Hm ? Ne?"

"Melamun lagi kan ?"

"Hehe.. mianhe ^^"

"Hehe.. Henly-ya~ Wo Ai Ni ^^"

Lidah Henry kelu, hatinya serasa ditusuk, kapan lagi dia mengatakan kata 'Wo Ai Ni' kalau bukan sekarang yang pertama bahkan yang terakhir? Oh Tuhan.. kejamnya hari ini.

"W-wo ye ai ni, gege :)"

.

.

.

Hari Keenam..

Seperti biasa, Henry membawakan Zhoumi sarapan pagi. Nampan yang diatasnya piring nasi sayur, teh dan roti coklat kesukaan Zhoumi.

Namun semua berakhir ketika suster berteriak memanggil namanya bahwa Zhoumi saat ini sedang koma…

"Dokter! Pasien Zhoumi koma!"

PRAANGG

Nampan itu dibiarkan lolos sehingga makanan dan minuman yang ada diatasnya jatuh berantakan. Henry langsung lari menuju kamar Zhoumi dan mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sampai disana, Henry mendengar suara elektrodinograf yang nyaring. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil alat pacu jantung.

DREEPP.. pacuan pertama GAGAL

DREEPP.. Kedua GAGAL lagi

Ketiga… GAGAL TOTAL. Tiba-tiba jantung Zhoumi tak bisa dipacu lagi. Henry tetap memaksa untuk memacu kembali jantungnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Gege! Bangun!"

Henry mengguncang tubuh Zhoumi yang tak lagi bernyawa. Wajah pucat pasi, tubuh lemas tak beryawa itu.. Zhoumi telah pergi.

"GEGE ! BANGUN!"

"Dokter, sudah. Dia telah pergi. Biarkan dia tenang.", tenang si Suster.

"Andwae! Dia harus bangun!"

"Tuan ! Biarkan dia tenang!"

"Tidak… bangun, ge…", Henry memeluk jasad itu sambil menangis. Pelukan untuk Zhoumi yang terakhir, ciuman untuknya yang terakhir, ucapan cinta yang terakhir.. saat itu juga Henry katakan. Tak peduli suster-suster yang heran karena perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Ketujuh..

Henry POV

Dia yang membuatku mengerti arti kasih sayang..

Dia yang membuatku tahu apa itu cinta…

Dialah yang membuatku mengerti arti mencintai..

Aku bangga aku bisa mencintaimu!

Aku bangga menjadi kekasihmu meski hanya 7 hari!

Aku bangga aku menjadi orang terakhir yang dicium dan dipeluk olehmu!

Aku bangga bisa melihatmu tersenyum..

Tapi kau salah memberiku pengalaman sesakit ini..

Ini sakit gege… sakit..

Apakah sesakit karena penyakitmu itu? Tidak ge.. ini lebih sakit.

Terima kasih sudah memberiku cinta dan kasih sayangmu…

Di sisa hidupmu yang singkat.

Kini dirimu telah di alam abadi. Dapatkah kau melihatku sekarang ? Aku sedang disini… menemanimu disamping rumah abadimu..

Author POV

Henry meletakkan bunga chrysanthemum di atas makam Zhoumi. Di pegangnya batu nisan itu.. kini hanya Zhoumi yang bisa melihat Henry di alam abadinya. Tapi, Henry bisa melihat Zhoumi terakhir kalinya di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang jasad itu sudah di perut bumi..

"Ge… Wo ai ni~ Pai pai.."

.

.

END

Maaf ye kalau nggak dapat feelnya *garuk kepala*. Maaf juga kalau gaje, ini inspirasinya mendadak -,-. Semoga suka ^^.


End file.
